Episode 9454 (11th May 2018)
Plot Shaken but putting on a front, Josh insists that he and David had consensual, albeit drunken sex. When he realises that the police haven't been informed, he smugly tells a furious Shona that they have nothing on him. She vows that he's going down for what he's done. The Underworld staff are summoned to work by Carla. Returning to the flat for sex, Adam and Niamh are interrupted by Flora McArdle emerging from the bathroom. As Niamh flees and Daniel arrives, Adam demands to know who Flora is. Carla tells the staff that they have an order to fulfill and to get cracking in respect of the business that Aidan worked to get re-started. The CCTV is broken and shows nothing. Jenny is upset when Johnny continues to take his grief out on her. Toyah refuses to let Eva push Susie's pram. Zeedan is annoyed when Rana announces she's moving in with Kate for a while. Adam is furious that Daniel has brought Flora to live with them while he looks for a better care home. Jenny flees to Rita, saying how bad Johnny is with her, feeling useless and guilty that she also didn't notice Aidan's state of mind. David is shown his cell, frantic that he has to share with someone. Billy and Summer return from a day at Formby. She's not taken in by his attempt to distract her but he can't get through her sorrow. Maria breaks down as she does Rita's hair. A shocked Emma is advised by Shona to go for an STI test. Flora's wittering gets on Adam's nerves. Daniel senses there is something else wrong with him. Gail and Sarah are sympathetic to Emma who begins to realise that things are over between her and David. They wonder if the worry about having an STI is what pushed David over the edge. Maria and Eva realise they are both awash with guilt over Aidan. Summer rips into Carla when she sees the factory staff leaving for the day, saying she has no respect. Ken visits his new granddaughter, saying to Eva that it's a shame that Johnny doesn't have a baby to remember Aidan by. Paul Foreman is put into David's cell. David tells him to stay away from him. Johnny calls on Toyah, and in Eva's presence asks her if anything occured when Aidan was cleaning his jacket coat in the back room. Eva can barely hold it together as Johnny says he has to know what happened that night. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Niamh - Katherine Jack *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Prison Officer - Dave Jordan *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones and Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Cell and corridor Notes *First appearance of Paul Foreman. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona vows to expose Josh as a liar, and tells a shocked Emma that she needs to book in for an STI test; Daniel's houseguest proves a passion-killer for Adam; and Johnny rejects Jenny's offer of support. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,907,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes